blmerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Xarian Technology
Technology used by the Xarian Federation are more or less extensions of technology existant during the post-information age. Carbon The entirety of Xarian tech is based around the element carbon and its allotropes, the most common being medoanium and graphite. Titanium-Reinforced Carbon Nanotubes Titanium-Reinforced Carbon Nanotubes, sometimes referred to as Black Steel, Black Alloy, Black Metal '''or '''Medoanium is a black and dull material primarily composed of carbon and titanium. It is found everywhere in the Xarian Federation and is the primary construction and fabricating material. Medoanium has been found to be very versitile in its strength, cost and weight, thus making it a very popular material for medium to large scale constructions, in turn giving a majority of Xarian structures and units their primarily black appearance. Graphene Graphene '''is a extremely popular and cheap material, with its roots dating back all the way to the beginning of the 21st century. Another allotrope of carbon, its structure is a single layered honeycomb structure constructed entirely of carbon. Small electronics, electronic devices, electronic storage media, batteries and display technologies are made with graphene, as well as electrical wiring due to its ability for electrical conductivity. Ion-based Technology The use of Ion-based tech in the Xarian Federation is a norm. Xarians use ion technology as a main source of energy, a method of propulsion for ships, aircraft and spacecraft and as a key component in Xarian quark-crafters. Power generation In 2099, the first ion power generation facility for civilian use was constructed. Hydrocarbon sources were becoming obselete as ion power proved to be an efficient and almost free source of power. Propulsion Ion propulsion did not come into use until the start of the Quantum Age in 2275. Before then, ion thrusters would take years to reach high speeds, moreso if applied to large vehicles. With Quantum technological advances introduced, ion thrusters include "superthrusters", increasing their acceleration speed many times over. Xarian ion thrusters leave red trails. Quark-crafting Quark crafters are devices that can dissaseble and reassemble any amount of mass. The XAF applies them to construction of larger objects (cars, military vehicles, buildings) or small componenets (computer chips, micro LED screens). Many quark crafters are installed on crane arms that reach over and maneuver around the object being constructed. Matter in a body being constructed shines white hot, and quark-crafter assembly lasers are red and give off sparks on contact. Quantum Technology Xarian Quantum Technology applies the fields of quantum theory for use in Xarian tech. The most widely used application for quantum tech are for '''quantum teleportation gates and quark-crafting acceleration. Quantum teleportation gates are indeed gates that allow large objects like vehicles, military forces or spacecraft to teleport long distances, and can be either grounded or in orbit around planets, stars or moons. Ground-based gates follow a structure where two large towers form what appears to be a thin glowing red or purple tinted area in between them. Most orbital gates are basically giant octagonal toruses with the teleportation zone in the centre. A quantum rift is a large opening in space mantained by giant, long platforms. The rift can be controlled into allowing which matter to allow through. Rifts are meant for temporary use, during states of emergency or military attack. Currently the only permanent rift exists on Earth close to the island of Taiwan, connecting into another rift on Aetera. Category:Technology